tales_of_xilliafandomcom-20200215-history
Alvin
"I won't betray you anymore, I promise... If I do betray you again, then you're welcome to strike me down by your own sword. That's why, please let me come with you." Alvin (アルヴィン Aruvin?) is one of the playable main characters in Tales of Xillia. He is a mercenary who has traveled around the world. He joins Jude Mathis and Milla Maxwell to help them on their journey. His real name is Alfred Vint Svent (アルフレド・ヴィント・スヴェント Arufuredo Vinto Suvento?). Personality Alvin is competent in his work as a mercenary. He is also quite sociable with the other party members and he shows often mature composure. He has very sexual innuendo that is shown when Jude brings up that he wouldn't mind if Milla was a boy that Alvin imminently comes to the conclusionnhe swings both ways. He does not show his own feelings very easily, rarely speaking about himself. Though he outwardly seems to be acting just for himself sometimes, he can be very calculating in the times of need. He also seems to enjoy teasing the members of his party, Jude and Elize being his most common victims. Relationships Friends Jude Mathis :Jude and Alvin got off to good start. As Alvin saved Jude's life and helped him bpard the ship. Alvin soon discovered that his efforts wouldn't be payed and he did it for nothing to his disappintment. Even so Alvin chooses to stay with Jude and Milla as Milla is paying him to train her to fight. Alvin and Jude develop a brother like relationship, with Alvin teasing Jude and frequently comenting that he's just a kid much to Jude's annoyance. Milla Maxwell :Alvin and Milla meet aboard the ship where Alvin expected for Milla to pay him and instead got nothing. Milla soon asks Alvin. To train her with a sword and he complies, thus Milla becomes his employer. At first Alvin has a tough time believing Milla is Maxell but soon truly believes it after Nia Kara. Fighting Style Alvin is capable of wielding two weapons in battle. He uses a broadsword in his right hand and a gun in his left hand. Both his sword and gun are used in his normal attacks and artes. Alvin's primary stat for the Lilium Orb is Strength; he has access to several life and attack power boosting skills that other characters do not, and generally has the highest physical attack. Alvin focuses on powerful attacks that deal more damage than other characters, at a slight cost of speed. His characteristic skill is "Charge" (チャージ Chaaji?) which is activated by holding down the artes button during an arte. Alvin will pause and charge his sword using the power of his gun, and after a moment his sword will glow blue to indicate that he is in "Charge" mode. While in this state, Alvin has increased fighting capabilities. Initially, he can store one charge in his sword, which is expended when he executes an arte. The charge will alter most of Alvin's artes into more powerful versions of themselves, called "Charge Artes" (チャージ技 Charge Waza?). For example, Demon Fang turns into Fierce Demon Fang, and Dragon Swarm turns into Dragon Salvo. He also has various skills that augment this capability, such as the ability to store more charges at once, or charge faster. Alvin's partner characteristic support skill is "Breaker" (ブレイカー Bureikaa?). While he is the secondary partner, if the primary partner is attacking a guarding enemy, he will attempt to break the enemy's guard. Alvin is best utilized against Guard-type enemies who block attacks to lessen damage. Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters